Villanos de películas animadas
Villanos de películas animadas a parte de los Clásicos Disney y sus secuelas, y Disney·PIXAR. Lista de los villanos de películas animadas Walt Disney Pictures } ! width="30%" | Película ! width="30%" | Villanos ! width="30%" | Secuaces |- align="center" | rowspan="6"| The Brave Little Toaster |- align="center" | El Imán Gigante | X |- align="center" | Los Aparatos Modernos | X |- align="center" | Elmo St. Peters | Cuatro Patas |- align="center" | El Aire AcondicionadoEl Aire Acondicionado es reformado en The Brave Little Toaster, al ver que su amo le quería. | X |- align="center" | El Payaso | X |- align="center" | rowspan="2"| Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue |- align="center" | Smoke | X |- align="center" | rowspan="3"| DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp |- align="center" | Merlock | Dijon |- align="center" | DijonDijon empieza a reformarse al final de DuckTales, aunque no puede evitar seguir robando. | X |- align="center" | rowspan="3"| The Nightmare Before Christmas |- align="center" | Mr. Oogie Boogie | Lock, Shock y Barrel |- align="center" | Lock, Shock y Barrel | X |- align="center" | rowspan="4"| Goofy e Hijo |- align="center" | El Director Mazur | X |- align="center" | El Bigfoot | X |- align="center" | El Guardia de Seguridad | X |- align="center" | rowspan="2"| Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin |- align="center" | El Ojo del Esqueleto | X |- align="center" | rowspan="2"| The Tigger Movie |- align="center" | Las Abejas | X |- align="center" | rowspan="2"| Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas |- align="center" | Pete el Loco | X |- align="center" | rowspan="2"| An Extremely Goofy Movie |- align="center" | Bradley Upercrust III | TankTank es reformado en An Extremely Goofy Movie, tras que Bradley le abandonara y Max le salvara. Los Gammas |- align="center" | rowspan="2"| Recess: School's Out |- align="center" | El Dr. Phillium Benedict | Fenwick Kojak Los Guardias Los Ninjas Los Científicos |- align="center" | rowspan="10"| Mickey's House of Villains |- align="center" | Jafar | Iago |- align="center" | El Capitán Garfio | Los Piratas |- align="center" | Cruella de Vil | X |- align="center" | Úrsula | X |- align="center" | Hades | X |- align="center" | Kaa | X |- align="center" | La Reina de Corazones | Los Naipes |- align="center" | Chernabog | X |- align="center" | Los Villanos | Los Secuaces |- align="center" | rowspan="4"| Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade |- align="center" | El Sr. White | X |- align="center" | El Rey Freddie II | Los chicos de 5º y 6º |- align="center" | Earwin Lawson | Los chicos de 6º |- align="center" | rowspan="4"| Recess: All Growed Down |- align="center" | El Jefe Apestoso | Los PárbulosLos Párbulos no son realmente malos, pero se ven obligados a ayudar al Jefe Apestoso por que le temen. |- align="center" | Randall C. Weems | X |- align="center" | Muriel P. Finster | Randall C. Weems |- align="center" | rowspan="2"| Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers |- align="center" | El Capitán Pete | Los Bandidos Apandadores La Teniente ClarabelleLa Teniente Clarabelle es reformada en Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, al empezar a enamorarse de Goofy. |- align="center" | rowspan="2"| Valiant |- align="center" | El General Von Tuerten | Los Halcones |- align="center" | rowspan="3"| The Wild |- align="center" | Kazar | BlagBlag es reformado en The Wild, al artarse de la vida malvada y de su jefe Kazar. Los ÑusLos Ñus son reformados en The Wild, al artarse de la vida que llevan. Scab y Scraw |- align="center" | Los Perros Callejeros | X |- align="center" | rowspan="4"| Tinker Bell |- align="center" | VidiaVidia es reformada en Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, al empezar a hacerse amiga de Campanilla y sus amigos. | X |- align="center" | Los Cardos Corredores | X |- align="center" | El Halcón | X |- align="center" | rowspan="2"| Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure |- align="center" | Las Ratas | X |- align="center" | rowspan="2"| Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue |- align="center" | TiquismiquisTiquismiquis es reformado en Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, cuando las hadas le dan una planta que le calma con su olor. | X |} Disney Channel Original Movies } ! width="30%" | Película ! width="30%" | Villanos ! width="30%" | Secuaces |- align="center" | rowspan="2"| Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama |- align="center" | El Dr. Drakken | Shego Eric |- align="center" | rowspan="5"| The Proud Family Movie |- align="center" | El Dr. Carver | Los Hombres Cacahuete Los Clones de la Familia Proud |- align="center" | El Clon de Penny Proud El Clon de Oscar ProudEl Clon de Oscar Proud es reformad cuando empieza a luchar contra sus compañeros para salvar los perritos calientes. El Clon de Trudy Proud El Clon de Suga Mama El Clon de BeBe Proud El Clon de CeCe Proud El Clon de Puff | X |- align="center" | El Monstruo MarinoAl final, el Monstruo Marino resulta no ser malvado. | X |- align="center" | Las Hermanas Monster | X |- align="center" | rowspan="3"| Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension |- align="center" | El Dr. Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensión) | Perry el OrnitoborgPerry el Ornitoborg era controlado por Doofenshmirtz, por lo que se reforma cuando este es derrotado. Los Norm Bots |- align="center" | El Dr. Doofenshmirtz | Norm |} Villanos reformados en:List of Other Animated Disney Villains #e